Scars Upon The Soul
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: YYHIY The ultimate pain. The withdral from those around. She's done it. She defeated the greatest evil the world had ever known. Yet, now she can't even find the strenth within to find a reason to continue on. Can he give her a reason?
1. PreChapter

Scars Upon The Soul.

Pre-chapter

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pain. The inner tremors of the heart and mind. The abrasion of skin. A deceptive feeling of many forms. Of regret. Of betrayal. Of abandonment. Of atonement. Of love.

It is said that those of a selfless soul and spirit are often the ones who suffer the most.

Often times the bitterness that follows is enough to taint and corrupt even the purest of souls. Those who have been corrupted fall into the darkness of their hearts.

Lost to themselves they do not choose to be saved.

Those who have fallen will refuse to admit it, for they are blind to it. Yearning to be who they had once been; the soul becomes bitter and tainted.

For some, the darkness is there for only a short time. While for others the taint upon them is all ruling and welcomed in their desperation to escape the shell they have become.

The once pure soul will recede into their minds.

They do not see what is happening through their own turmoil, and those who hold that one dear, can only watch as their loved one is consumed within themselves.

They can only watch, and hope for that one to be alright.

The soul withers and recedes to the far caverns of the heart. Weak and often frail it hides in the deep fear of going through it all over again.

The dying of one's spirit without the loss of life, but with the wilting and fading of the soul, hope also fades with the passing of time.

A fate worse than death could ever wish to be.


	2. Chapter One

Scars Upon The Soul

Chapter One

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. Not for himself. No, he had been happily mated for the last few hundred years with three pups. He worried not for his mate, his pups, nor his elder brother nor adopted niece and nephew. He worried for his adopted sister, much as he had over the last five hundred years. Ever since everything that could've gone wrong had done just that.

She knew the true meaning of pain, and they all knew it.

Over those early years he could recall putting her through hell over that damned jewel. The Shikon No Tama. That cursed gem had been the cause of immense pain for many.

Yokai, Hanyou, and Ningen alike.

The Shikon jewel had been the cause of Onigumo's greed and lust for Kikyo. Causing the birth of Naraku when the bandit cast forth his body and soul for lesser yokai to feed on in exchange for power. The chain continued to cause pain and heartbreak to others. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and so many more; though the reasons differed with each individual.

Kagome; his beloved sister had no doubt felt the worst of all the terror the jewel had wrought on the world. She had been hurt in every way possible, and there had been nothing neither he nor Sesshomaru could have done about it. All they could do was watch as the innocent and loving girl they had all grown to cherish and love, withdrew from them and slowly killed herself.

Out of all the victims of the jewel, she had been one of the most innocent of them all. Just some caring girl dragged down a magic well on her fifteenth birthday by a centipede yokai, and forced into a life as the guardian of the Shikon after the ledged jewel was torn from her body.

Though she had never openly admitted it. Those close to her could tell that she had blamed herself for the pain others had to go through because of the Shikon, and she still did. He could see her punishing herself for it every time he looked at her over the last few centuries. He knew the others could see it too, and it saddened them all.

He had no idea what had happened, but he just received summons from Sesshomaru to the Makai palace. Stating that his presence was required immediately. To be quite frank; he had a real bad feeling. It was already past dusk, and the Lord of Makai would not have sent summons if something was not wrong.

So, saying goodbyes to his mate and his pups, Inuyasha left the Western Lands castle in the direction of the palace where his sister lived with their older brother.

123ABC

The Inu Yokai known throughout Makai for always remaining stoic and in control of his emotions, was seething with uncontrolled rage as red pooled into his golden eyes. His beast was snarling to be let loose as he just barely reigned in his instincts.

No servant dared enter the once elegantly decorated study, now demolished by the Lords own hands. Not even his adopted daughter could will herself to enter.

He had sent summons to his brother not so long ago, demanding his presence in the Makai palace. Shippo was currently out causing mischief around Makai, but he knew not where. It may have been a good thing for he may have become more frantic then needed. He was a kitsune after all.

Never since he was a pup had he felt such destructive fiery. He doubted even the hanyou brother of his would be able to hold his own beast back from aggressive actions once he was told.

Their Imouto, Kagome, had been taken from the palace gardens where she would often spend her evening in deep meditation. The guards had been placed under a heavy sleeping powder while she was paralyzed with what seemed to be a spell not found in any of the books he had scryed through in the massive library on the main floor.

The Lord himself had not found out about her abduction until he had gone down to the gardens at dusk to retrieve Kagome and escort her to her chambers for the night. When he had not seen his younger sister, he took notice of the waking guards, and the magic that was all the remnant of the spell, in the air.

Snarling, the Makai Lord had sent immediate notification to the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Makai Lords. As well as King Enma of Reikai, and summons to his brother who had taken up ruling the Western provinces of Makai when Sesshomaru himself had stepped down from ruling the Lands and Yokai of those regions when he became the Lord of Makai; the most powerful, revered, and feared of all the Lords.

Now he only awaited Inuyasha before all the Inu Yokai Clan would take action in searching the whole of Makai to find their missing member. If she was not found in Makai, he would tear Reikai and Ningenkai apart to find her.

It had been five hundred years ago that he and Inuyasha had adopted her into their family lines with their clan as well as the taijiya, monk, old miko, kitsune kit, and small neko to bare witness to the ceremony. That had been before the final battle, and before Kagome's heart and spirit had been shattered by that damned silver kitsune thief.

For the last five hundred years Kagome had lived as a shell of her former self. She rarely spoke anymore. The life had one day, just left her eyes. The sparkle of innocence was gone, and the young Lady of the West who was known as a joyful and spirited being, faded before both of her brothers eyes.

A soft knocking drew him from his thoughts and his rage.

There was only one Inu Yokai in the palace with the feminine scent of apricots and honey after a morning rain.

"Father? Uncle Inuyasha has arrived from the Western provinces concerning your summons about Aunt Kagome. He's waiting for you in the library." The soft voice of a young bitch spoke to him through the thick Winchester doors, further calming his rage

It was his adopted daughter; Rin.

"Yes Rin. I will head there now. Go to your chambers and rest." Sesshomaru replied when he walked through the door to face his daughter as he spoke.

Rin's appearance had changed very much from her adoption five hundred years earlier. The human child, now Inu Yokai by her adoption, had grown to the height where the crown of her head barely reached his collarbone. Her once brown-black hair that had been up in a pony tail off to the one side was now left down in silky dull silver tresses with brown-black tips that reached her lower back. Her brown eyes had become bright amber that was always alight with the same childish innocence.

A light pink flower rested in her hair on the curve of her pointed ear. Contrasting nicely with the darker pink of her kimono. White fangs glinting in the light as she smiled glumly. Her clawed fingers idly fidgeting with the dark silver obi as her eyes looked forlorn in thought.

"Is Uncle Inuyasha here to help us get Aunt Kagome back?" She asked and turned in the direction of her rooms.

"Yes. I have also notified the other Lords as well as King Enma. Kagome will be found." Sesshomaru told her, and headed to the library to relay the news to his younger brother. 'And whoever has taken her will plead for a swift death.'

123ABC

"Yusuke...Yusuke! YUSUKE WAKE UP!" The light blue haired Lady Death shouted into the sleeping Spirit Detectives ear.

Koenma had sent her to retrieve the Reikai team for an urgent mission. Botan hadn't had any time to ask what it was that the Prince had wanted before he started yelling at her to gather the group. Completely forgetting that Yusuke was on a vacation in the Ningenkai. She had gone to get Yusuke first, and then Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. It was most likely that Hiei was at Kurama's house sleeping in a tree around the house, or Kurama would at least know where to find him.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted as he sprang up from the bed in his boxers and looked at his digital clock before looking at Botan; his eyes dull with fatigue and slightly alight with anger. "What does the toddler want at one-thirty in the fucking morning? I was thought I told him to leave me alone for this week! Damn it!" He snapped irritably at the deity as he grabbed a crinkled pair of blue jeans and a white shirt off the floor and put them on.

"A new mission. Very important too. Prince Koenma was looking quite pale when I left." Botan replied as she opened a portal to Kuwabara's house.

When they got there they found the red head to be half on and half off the mattress of his bed in blue flannel pj pants with a kitten print all over them. Yusuke couldn't stop the snicker that left him as he kicked the snoring Kuwabara in the side.

"Ow! What!" Kuwabara murmured in a half asleep state. "Urameshi? Botan? What is it? Another mission?" At Botan oh so perky nod, the teen stood up and grabbed a pair of his blue uniform pants and a blue tee shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

Once out, the three of them stepped through the portal to Kurama's house while being extra careful not to wake up his mother, Shiori. They found Kurama dressed and ready with Hiei next to him by the bed in his room. Both wore their usual clothing. Kurama, High school uniform, and Hiei all black with his clock to cover the detail of exactly what he wore.

"How did ya know we were coming?" Kuwabara asked as quite as he could.

"We could feel the Reikai energy from Botan's portal." Kurama answered simply.

With that said, Botan turned away from the boys to open a portal to Koenma's office... Upon entering they could hear a shrill yell come from the ogre, George, as he quickly fled the room with what looked like a paperweight sailing in the air after him.

"This is no time for leisure, George! Get our people out there to search Reikai NOW!" The Prince of Hell ordered as the paperweight hit the blue skinned ogre on the back of the head.

"Koenma sir, I brought Yusuke and the others as you requested." Botan frowned slightly when she noticed the strain her bosses face.

She had been gone less than twenty minutes to gather the Reikai Tetanai and Koenma looked like he had been hit by a truck or two since then.

"Ah, Botan. Good. I have just received notice from my father that you are to search out and find the younger sister of the Lords of Makai and Western Makai. It's a matter of safety of the realms. If Lady Kagome is not found soon then Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha will tear through all the realms claw and fang to find her!" Koenma screeched as he flipped quickly through the files Reikai held on the two brothers as well as their sister.

Though there was much known about the trio, there was also a lot that was not. Especially when it came to the younger sister who had been adopted over five hundred years prior. Koenma couldn't help but panic. Both the Lords were known to be ruthless when provoked, and the fact that they were Inu's didn't help much either.

(The names of those royals sound familiar to me somehow, but I don't remember why.) Yoko told Kurama as he seems to be thinking hard about something.

) How so? Steal from them or something? (Kurama asked.

He could tell that Hiei was also listening into their conversation, but didn't really mind. He had always done so, and Kurama and Yoko had both grown used to the occasional presence of the apparition in their mind.

(No idea it's all a haze.) Was all the kitsune said as he ended the conversation and went back to thinking about it?

() Pay attention, fox. Koenma's not finished. () Hiei stated.

"What happened to Kagome-Sama that we would have to search for her? Surely she did not run away from her duties." Kurama asked off handedly.

"Lady Kagome would never do such a thing. She would never just abandon her family! As heir to the Southern Lands I will not stand here and listen to you question her honor. Among all of those in the royal court in Makai, Kagome-Sama is one of the most respected, and you will show her the respect she has earned." Yusuke growled slightly as he spoke.

When he had found out about his heritage in Makai little over a year ago; he had learned fast from his father about who to respect and why. At his coronation as heir to the Southern Lands he had met all of the Lords their mates and their families. He could still remember how he met Lady Kagome.

Flashback

Yusuke POV

I looked on with bored eyes as my father spoke to the Lord of the North, Seiro-Sama. My father had introduced me to the Eastern Lord and his family, and now I was being shown off like some prize the Southern Lands had recently 'acquired' to the Northern Lord and his family.

"Yes, well the evening draws near, and my son has yet to meet the family of his betrothed. If you would excuse us." My father said and clasped my shoulder. "Come. You must meet the Lord of the West who is your betrothed's Uncle. Then you must meet her father who is the Lord of Makai. You will get to meet the young Rin and her Aunt after." My father explained to me as were walking toward an Inu hanyou with long silver hair and Inu ears on the crown of his head.

He wore a red Haori and Hakama with a sword to his hip. The hanyou looked over with eyes a shade of deep amber, and nodded slightly when he seen my father.

"Ah, Lord Raizen. Good evening. This is him?" The man asked as I looked to see that he was looking me over as if he were deciding his approval of me or not.

"Yes, this is Yusuke. Yusuke, this is Lord Inuyasha. He is young Rin's Uncle." My father replied with a hint of pride detectible in his voice.

The Lord smiled slightly as I shook his hand. I looked to his right as a female Inu Yokai walked up to us and smiled brightly. Her elbow length blond hair looked almost white, and her silver eyes shone with slight worry as she laid a clawed hand on Inuyasha-Sama's arm. She wore a silver kimono that had a crimson star print along the hem. The obi a pale gold.

"Ah, Yusuke-San I would like you to meet my mate, Hakori. Hakori, this is Yusuke-San. The young heir of the South, and also Rin's intended." The Western Lord spoke softly yet firmly as he presented his mate.

"Good evening, Lady Hakori." I said as she nodded slightly.

Just then a servant came up and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry to interrupt you sires, but Lord Raizen's presence is requested upon urgent business in his Lands." She said not once looking up into any one's eyes.

"Yes, I shall be on my way. Yusuke. You stay here. Lord Inuyasha, would you so kindly introduce my son to your family?" My father stated and then asked the Western Lord.

"Of course, Lord Raizen. I was headed to see the baka anyway." I heard the Lord mumble the last part as my father thanked him and then left hurriedly.

'Baka? What the?' I thought as I looked back to the Lord and his mate.

"Inuyasha, I have to go back to the pups before Kagome decides she wants to keep them. Sesshomaru has gone to the balcony to watch the sunset with Shippo." I heard Hakori-Sama say as she turned back to look at me. "I must say goodbye now, Yusuke-San. It was nice to have met you." She left quietly as Lord Inuyasha motioned for me to fallow him.

"I trust that your father taught you of all the members of the court, and of court etiquette, and so on. So you should know that not only is my brother an overprotective bastard, but if you ever hurt or betray my niece after you two are mated, I can only tell you this. Not only will Sesshomaru and I tear you apart, but you will deal with Kagome. Trust me. I may be her older brother, but she can be terrifying when angered." Inuyasha-Sama stated once we had reached the doors to the balcony.

I didn't know what to say as I looked at him after he said that. It wasn't so much of a threat as it was a warning. Though by his tone, and the way he spoke told me that he was serious, I could tell that he wasn't so much warning me of him or his brother so much as he was warning me of his sister.

"Yes, Inuyasha-Sama. You gotta understand that I have no intention of doing any harm to your family, and that I have only found out about this a few weeks ago." I said as I tried to leave the bitter tone out of my voice.

I had only found out a few weeks ago that the daughter of Sesshomaru-Sama and I had been promised to each other. There had been nothing I could do about it, and when I had to tell Keiko about it, she took it for the worse. I had tried to hold and comfort her as she screamed and pounded her fists into my chest, but she only pushed me away. She had ran then, and I could only watch as the girl I loved ran from me because of who I was, and what I had been born into.

"Maybe so, but when it comes to where your heart is and who holds it, you may do something you are not fully aware of. I know of that little human girl in Ningenkai that you grew up with, Yusuke-San." Inuyasha-Sama had said.

I could only look at him in shock, and I could even smell the scent of my own unease at the situation. If Sesshomaru-Sama knew then it could cause problems.

"Does...does...Sesshomaru-Sama know?" I asked pausing slightly as I spoke.

I could see out onto the balcony at this point. There was only two yokai who stood there looking into the gardens as the half- moon shone brightly down upon them and whatever it was they were watching. The taller of the two had knee length silver hair that matched the shade of Inuyasha's only less of a grey coloring. He wore white Haori and Hakama. The only color looked to be the vine of ivy leaves that ran along the right sleeve and around the back to end somewhere in the front. He also seemed to have what looked like a fluffy white tail that wrapped casually around his waist. 'That must be Lord Sesshomaru.' I though as I turned my gaze to the other figure standing beside the tall and regal looking Inu Yokai.

The male looked to be a Kitsune Yokai that was as tall, if not slightly taller than Lord Inuyasha. His slender ashen copper brown tail also wrapped around his waist and twitched slightly as he smiled somewhat sadly at whatever the two were looking at. The Kitsune's supposedly waist length hair was done up in a high pony tail. He wore a dark blue Hakama and Haori, and what looked to be a light armor pelt worn like a vest. The only marking on his clothing was a light blue ivy leaf on the back. 'And that must be Shippo. From what dad told me, the Kitsune is Sesshomaru's war general as well as Lady Kagome's adopted kit. Known to disappear for a while and then come back awhile later without the scolding of any of the royals.' My attention was drawn back to the Inu Hanyou standing in front of me.

"No, Sesshomaru does not know. Only Kagome and I know of this, and it'll stay that way. Our brother isn't really known to be even remotely reasonable Yokai when it comes to either our sister, or his daughter. He has tried to shield Rin from the reality of the world for the last few centuries because of what had happened to our sister. I trust Raizen-Sama has told you of the history of all the royal court." Inuyasha-Sama stated as we walked out onto the balcony the join the other Lord and his General.

As I remembered what my father had told me about the Imouto of the Lord's, I found myself unable to cover the somewhat saddened look on my face as I looked at the man in front of me. "My father has told me much of all the royal court, and why each were respected among other Yokai. Yes, he has told me of Kagome-Sama, and that not only was she respected for the blood lines she was adopted into, but for her links to a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. He had said that before the shards of the Shikon were gathered and that Naraku guy was defeated, that she had fallen in love with a Yokai that later broke her heart. Is it true that Kagome-Sama had changed that much?" I asked, referring to what I had been told. If it was true, then this girl had a lot in common with Hiei, in the way they handle their emotions.

"Yes. Kagome has suffered a great deal. Over these last five centuries she has faded from us more with the passing of years." Inuyasha-Sama replied and looked somewhat forlorn as he looked out to the gardens as the other Yokai had continued to do.

Following his gaze, my eyes fell upon a demoness with long silver hair. The tips looked to be dipped in black, and her bangs that framed her face look to be a deep blue; almost black. The defining mark of her pack at the corner of her left eye. She wore a black kimono with a blue obi. Her pointed ears perked slightly as she smiled softly at the two Inu pups running around her. I could see that her eyes were a midnight blue with a dull golden hue. I felt an overbearing feeling of sadness and pain from her aura that she had hidden from the little ones as they played. Even though she was smiling as though she had not a care in the world, her eyes told a different story with the look of a hollow person. She had no real spirit behind her actions.

I looked on to see Hakori-Sama walk out toward Kagome-Sama and the young Inu Yokai pups with two other Yokai at her side. One was a male who looked to be around my age, but was undoubtedly a century or so younger. He wore a forest green Hakama and Haori. His pale silver hair fell to his shoulders with his bangs slightly covering his silver eyes. He looked to be a combination of both Hakori-Sama and Inuyasha-Sama. This I assumed must be Roku. I recalled that my father had said that the heir to the Western Lands had been named after a human friend and allie after the splitting of the worlds. I believe his name had been Miroku.

The other was a female who looked to be older then the male. Her silver hair with brown-black tips done up in a loose bun with a few falling loose in the late summer winds. She wore a red-orange and white checkered kimono with a deeper orange obi. Her amber eyes alight with life as the young pups spotted them and ran up to Hakori. 'Is that? Wow. Is that Rin? She looks nothing like what I had imagined.' I couldn't help but grin at the thought as that demoness embraced Kagome, who in turn, held the girl tightly.

As the night wore on I met the family of the Lords and spoke briefly with each of them, and grew closer to Rin as I got to know her better. As the Lords bade a goodnight; I was left with Kagome-Sama who led me into the gardens that I had seen her in a few hours earlier that evening. When she motioned to the stone bench, we sat down and listened to the peace that only night brought. As she looked at the moon she began to speak in a very soft tone.

"You have a good heart, and a fiery spirit. You lived nineteen years of your life believing you were something you were not. How does it feel to suddenly wake up one day, and find out that all you've known was a lie? Then to regain your memory only to find you have to leave the one you love to be with a person you have never met." She said and turned to look at me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the intensity I could see in her eyes. It had been the first time I had heard her speak all that night. I hadn't even see her speak when she had been in the gardens earlier. There was no detectable emotion anywhere on her being, and I felt that there was much hidden turmoil as she asked the rhetorical questions. It was like she was asking me to tell her what I really felt about the whole situation, as awkward as it was, I found myself relaxing around her. In her own silent way she had told me it was okay and that if I wanted her to, that she would be there to listen if I needed to talk.

I couldn't help reflecting on something my father had said. 'Do not be surprised if Kagome-Sama does not speak with her voice. She rarely does so with her mouth. Her eyes speak for her often enough. It has been said that someone who hears her soft voice is lucky. For they are given a spark of the wisdom she holds. It is a true gift. One that no one should ever take for granted. I pity the fool who does.'

"I don't really know what to think. Everything was all so sudden, and then when I had told Keiko, she was screaming and she looked so hurt. I don't think she knew how to take it and ran. I had no idea what to do. I was torn at the time, and I didn't know whether to run after her, or let her go. I could no longer live in the human's world, and she would never have been truly happy or safe here. So I let her go. I wanted her with me always, but I let her go. I had beat myself up for days before I told her, but I eventually realized I couldn't give her the life she wanted to live. The life she should live..." I said as we both looked back toward the moon.

I could recall the torment I had put my heart through when I had found out about the agreement between the elders of the royals that the two heirs would be mated. I could still see Keiko's face contorted in sadness, and it still hurt.

"You really did love her. That is a rare love to find, Yusuke-San. You were willing to give her up so she may find happiness. Even if it was to be without you, because you wanted the best for her. I have gone on for centuries continuing to live in this world trying to find if there really is any point in anything. In love, and in life itself. It is hardly ever that I see someone who can care and love so strongly. I had not thought I would get to see that again, and so I thank you, Yusuke-San. I have but one thing to ask of you." I heard her speak in a voice so soft that the sound had almost lost itself to the wind before reaching my ears.

I turned to see that she was now looking straight at me. I could feel her eyes looking through my own, and into my soul. It was indeed a strange feeling.

"Yes, Kagome-Sama?" I really didn't know what she would ask of me, for I really had nothing I could give her, or so I thought.

"If you could, do you think you could try to care for my niece with such love. She is such a special child to me, and I also want nothing but the best for her. After speaking with you, and seeing you with her tonight, I can tell that you could do that for her. If you could care for her if even a fraction of the same you did for this human girl you grew up with, I feel my mind may finally be put to ease on the matter. In no way am I asking that she become a replacement for this Keiko, but if you could learn and grow to do so then will you?" The demoness looked to me with a silent truth behind her words.

I now felt that I could understand where she was coming from. She had been met with deceit and hurt when she was younger, and knew many more of the cruelties that lie beneath the waters of life. For her to open enough to ask the favor of me, made my respect grow for her. She had continued to live on for the sake of her family because she knew they would be hurt if she left them, and so she stayed. She was not one to shirk her responsibilities.

"Yes...Yes I will. I find myself drawn to her as it is. There is a life behind her eyes that I feel should be protected. I think I can grow to love her with time. I will protect her all that I can." I promised her as we stood and said goodnight.

I had better get some sleep for tomorrow I was to spend the day with the young amber eyed demoness that had captured my attention earlier that night.

End Yusuke's POV

End Flashback

He could still remember her words, and the hidden meaning and wisdom behind them. Though not completely sure of all that she had meant. Since that time he had grown to know Rin and her family more.

"How would you know that, Urameshi? Do you really even know her, or are you just going by what you know of her?" Kuwabara asked as he came to the other red heads defense.

"I know because I have spoken with her." The black haired battle yokai stated in an annoyed growl, and the demonic markings on his face became more prominent as the concealing spell wore off.

"S-she spoke to you? B-b-but she's never even spoken to my father let alone most of the others in the Royal court! Why would she speak to you?" Koenma stuttered slightly with wide eyes.

He had met the demoness on a few occasions over the last few centuries, and not once had he seen her so much as move her mouth to smile. She always seems to communicate with her eyes. Usually unfeeling to most when it came down to it anyway.

Yes, they all knew that Yusuke was to be mated to Sesshomaru-Sama's daughter. Yet, Koenma didn't really think she would choose to speak to the heir of the south. Very few were known to have heard her speak over the last few centuries, and all who did, lead honorable lives.

"Yes, and I found much truth to what she spoke. In fact. I don't think Rin and I could be as close as we are now, if I weren't for that talk we had. Kagome-Sama is one of the most respectable people I know, and I won't just stand here while anyone talks shit." Yusuke stated with a glare directed toward Kurama.

"I apologize Yusuke. It was but an idol thought. I do not know her as you do. Hiei, Kuwabara, and I are not part of the royal court of the three worlds as you are. So all we really know about her is the talk that's been spread around Makai." Kurama turned back to Koenma. "Anyway, back to business. What happened to cause Kagome-Sama's disappearance?" He continued on to change the topic of discussion.

"Oh, yes." Koenma mumbled as he reigned in his random thoughts. "I have received a notice from my father that Kagome-Sama was found missing. It has be labeled a kidnapping due to traces of sleeping powder and magic residue left in the air. No suspects are known. We have been given forty-eight hours to find her. It not found soon, both Lord will tear through Reikai and Ningenkai." Koenma stated glumly.

"Shit. It won't just be those who are pack to Kagome-Sama. All Makai will be in an uproar over this. I wouldn't doubt that the brothers are furious. I would want to be one of the servants around them right now." Yusuke said as the last of his concealing spell wore off, and his hair grew out to its normal length.

"What do you mean, Urameshi?"

"Hn. Both would be in a rage. Inu yokai are known to be extremely protective of those in their clan. The missing Inu also happens to be a bitch. Making the males even more unreasonable." Hiei stated from the shadows of the room.

"How so?" The red head asked as curiosity took over, and crossed his arms over his chest.

When Hiei didn't answer, Kurama picked up on it instead.

"What Hiei means is that with most yokai; especially Inu, Neko, Ookami, and some apparitions, are exceptionally protective of those in their clan. Also known as a pack, a type o Yokai family unit, but it also includes the entirety of the clan, depending on what type of yokai. The head of a pack as well as a clan rules over a female as protector and provider until the female finds a mate who has earned the approval, or blessing of the head of both her pack and her clan.

"If taken away by anyone other than her mate, the clan will become angered, and the head male of ger pack/clan will become enraged. The missing Inu is also the younger sister to both; adding more fuel to the fire." Kurama stated as he filled in the blanks for the only ningen in the room.

"At this point, forty-eight hours is all we're going to get. We're lucky for even that small amount of time. Sesshomaru-Sama is known to be quite ruthless to those that cross him, and going by what I know, that's when he's completely calm." Yusuke said as he thought about what each of the lands were doing to find the missing Royal.

"Yes, we do have a problem on our hands. That is why we need to work fast. You've been split into teams. Hiei and Yusuke will search Reikai while Kuwabara and Kurama search the Ningenkai. This way it'll make everything faster. Botan! Create a portal to the Ningenkai. Yusuke, Hiei, you two will head out from here. That is all. Now, if you will excuse me. I must meet with my father with the current stands of the situation. Perhaps we can bide our time if Sesshomaru -Sama knows Yusuke is searching for the Lady within the other realms." Koenma said; reverting to his teenage form as he left through the large doors.

"I guess we're gonna have a busy next couple of days." Yusuke said offhandedly.

"Hey, Urameshi. What does this Kagome-Sama look like?" Kuwabara asked.

"The baka has a point." Hiei goaded the ningen slightly.

"Hey wha-" He started to retort before Kurama cut in to stop the fight about to happen.

"That's exactly why we're paired up the way we are. Please, just, can we get through one mission without any arguments?" Kurama asked as he turned to face Yusuke. "Now can you please fill us in so Kuwabara and I will know what to look for?"

"Sure. The only real defining thing you have to look for is the crescent moon at the corner of her left eye." He replied; deciding to save himself from going into the details.

"Alright. Let's get going. We don't really have a whole lot of time. Good luck you two." Kurama said as he and Kuwabara walked through the portal she had created.

"Botan, I need you to take this to Rin-chan." Yusuke stated as he swiped pen and paper off of Koenma's desk, and scrawled a few sentences before rolling it up, and tying it with twine. "Make sure she gets it."

Handing her the letter, he watch as she nodded quickly, and left the Makai palace. Turning around, Yusuke looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Well Hiei. Looks like it's just me and you." Yusuke drawled as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Hn." Was his only response from the apparition before Hiei turned and walked through the set of double doors.

With a shrug, Yusuke followed as they made their way through the twists and turns of Reikai.

ABC123

Calm. Peaceful. Serene. Those were the only words she could use to describe the clearing she had found herself in as she awoke. The lush grasses held an earthral glow she had only seen in her dreams, and in her moments of deepest meditation. Only, this wasn't a dream. She wasn't asleep, and she wasn't in meditation.

That much she knew by the feel of the cool autumn breeze as it swept across her skin and the scent of flowers pungent in the air. Though she did not know why she were in this place, she knew that she should find the way back to the palace. For she knew that her elder brothers would not be pleased with her absence. No, not pleased at all.

Standing, she found that she did not wear the less then formal kimono she had been wearing during her meditation in the palace gardens. Instead, she found herself in a black feminine version of the traditional kimono her elder brother had worn over five hundred years ago. Only in place of the silver-white coloring, hers was black, and midnight blue in place of the crimson red.

There was few people who could have gotten a hold of traditional robes to their pack, but only one had the right to present her with such a thing. She now knew where she was. 'Reikai'

Hearing feather-light footfalls from behind her, she slowly turned around. Dark golden blue eyes clashed with golden ember.

"So you are finally awake. Good. I would have hated for us to have not had the chance to speak. After all. It has been over five centuries, my daughter."

()()()()()End Chapter One()()()()()

Well, that's it for chapter one. I have got no clue when the next one will be posted. I know what's gonna happen and all, but it really depends on if I make it a long chapter. I mean. This one was 22 pages according to the processor. Anyway. This fic is one of my main focuses at the time. So the next chapter should be done up as quick as I can. Then there's also the fact that school starts back up this Monday coming up. That's only, like, two more days! What rotten luck... anyway, change of topic. Mouko has finished typing up most of what she was doing. So, as soon as she finds the disk she put it on, we'll have those up for you. For information on any of our other stories; check our bio. I'll be updating it by the time school starts. So it'll be real soon. Please review. There was a lot of work put into this! Til next time,

Ryu


	3. Chapter Two

Scars Upon The Soul

Chapter Two

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Golden blue eyes widened before recognition caught her and she bowed her head in a show of respect.

"Ah, so what I have heard from those who pass on is true. You have changed from the daughter I knew only to become a shell closed off to the world around you. A colder creature even than my first born son. You do not speak, but out of wisdom is the whispers on the winds. Even then it would depend on whether or not you deem that person worthy and able to be trusted with such knowledge. My daughter, come now, will you not even speak to me? You have changed more than you know Kagome. Years ago, before you lost your spirit, you would not have greeted me with the silence you have upon this morning."

Kagome looked up at her adoptive father with sorrowful eyes as she did not speak, but moved slowly to embrace the yokai lightly. Strong arms in turn wrapped around her before pulling her to a strong broad chest.

"Oh what has changed you so?" InuTashio murmured into the silver hair just behind the Lady of Makai's pointed ear.

"We are all what we are made to be, Father." Kagome spoke softly before seating herself elegantly among the flowers in the be speckled field.

InuTashio stared out into the vastness of Rekai as he thought carefully over his youngest pups words. Though she was no pup, but a mature InuYokai bitch, both she and her brothers would always be his pups. Looking to the woman his only little girl had grown into, InuTashio could not help to think of the mate that had been chosen for her. The mate who was on his way, fate willing, of course.

"We are not what others make us out to be, but what we make ourselves into. If we are made out to be what we are by others then we have allowed too much power to be held by those around us. There is no one other than your Lord that may hold so much influence over who you are. The only one who holds that much power over you, besides Sesshomaru, will be your mate. Even then your mate can never really change you. The only one who can change you is yourself.

I do not like to see you like this my daughter. Your eyes are all but dead as they tell only of sorrow and wisdom gained over centuries of a life in which you find you feel no real purpose. The happy and outgoing Kagome we all once knew has faded from this world to leave a quiet and stoic new Kagome in her place. There is still very little of the daughter I remember within you, and she is fading more so as the years pass, but I do know she is there somewhere. It is with this knowledge that I have brought you here."

InuTashio spoke for he knew she would not respond with words as he wished. Instead she looked at him with eyes filled with a deep sadness few knew, and fewer still understood.

"We have little time now for the hours here pass by much more slowly than the hours of the living worlds. Already, young Prince Koenma has sent out people to search for you. He is one of fear, and what he fears most now is the wrath your brothers will bring down onto the three worlds if you are not found soon. It is his fear that drives him now to send the Rekai Tentai Four."

Kagome's eyes shown with both contemplation and recognition.

"You know of them."

"Yes, Father. The leader of the Rekai Tentai is Yusuke. He is a battle hanyou. Raizen's heir to the Southern lands., and is Rin's mate-to-be. As for the other three I do not know much about them, but Yusuke-San will surely be worried. He is soon to become kin, and though he can be a bit brash, his heart is one of the most reliable and kind that I have ever known."

And I have known many, went unsaid, but was heard just the same.

"Yes, I have heard much of this Yusuke. I did not know of what to think of this young one, but after hearing you speak so highly of him I would think that I would approve of the union. If he meets your standards then surely he meets my own. I have heard of his strength and I do believe him capable of protecting young Rin."

"Why have you brought me here, Father?"

"Always the knowing one. Seeing through any and all else."

Kagome said nothing as she only took her father's clawed hands and pulled him down to sit with her among the brightly hued flowers.

"Alright, my child. I can see there will be no way of talking around this and still having you understand me completely.

There was a questioning look in Kagome's eyes before InuTashio was interrupted by another yokai. Only Kagome could sense that this yokai was not of the Rekai realm. Instead she was still very much alive. The slight chill in the air and her icy blue hair were enough to tell of her heritage as an ice apparition, but her red eyes spoke of so much more.

"My Lord InuTashio, Lady Kagome, you must hurry. Prince Koenma has split the Tentai. To search both the Ningenkai and Rekai for my Lady. The ones known as Yusuke and Hiei are headed this way now."She spoke in soft tones and looked respectfully toward the ground.

"Ah, Yukina. I thank you. You have helped me a great deal this last week. Stay, and be here to meet them. Your presence will help them to be more at ease."

"Yes, my Lord."Yukina replied before moving back to give the father and daughter space to speak privately.

"We haven't much time. Kagome, I have had you brought here because I do not like the change I see in you. Your spirit is fading more with the passing of the seasons. I do not wish those golden blue eyes to fade and so I will now do what I must to stop it. When I took you as my daughter, I said I would let you choose your own mate. I said this because I did not want to tie you down. Your spirited nature was not one that should be tied down by anyone but someone you loved, but now it is almost gone... Kagome, it's time for you to start living again.

I am sending Yukina to Makai with you when you return to the palace. She carries the letter I have written to your brothers. Sesshomaru will not like it, and will more than likely fight it by putting the one I have chosen for you through trials, but I have every confidence in this one though I have never met him."

"You chose a mate for me, but do not even know the one you have chosen? If you have never met him then how do you know that he would make a good mate for me? I am not a simple one to be mated off."

InuTashio listened and understood as the woman before him spoke of her concerns, and at the same time stated her grounds. She would not be mated to a complete stranger, but would try to get to know him. He must be strong enough to protect her and any pups she bear. Her telling him what she had also told him that she would not fight against his wishes, but she would not be unsuitably matched. If the one he had chosen passed as compatible, then and only then, would she try to make a relationship work.

"Sesshomaru will try to interfere. Even after you accept him."InuTashio stated his confidence that the chosen mate would meet her approval.

Saying nothing, Kagome bowed her head in acceptance of her sire's words. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

"They come now."Faint running footsteps could be heard approaching.

It was not two minutes later, that a shout was heard before a beam of light was shot, headed straight for InuTashio.

"Lady Kagome!"Yukina's shout chilled the blood of everyone around as the InuYokai jumped to shield her father with a wall of miko energy.

One thing crossed the mind of Hiei at this show of power.

'So the rumors are true!'

"Mistress Rin! I have a message from Yusuke for you!"Botan hurried up to the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Botan?"Rin looked up when she heard the semi-familiar voice.

She had met Botan on a few occasions while on family business in Rekai.

Yusuke wanted me to deliver this to you. Unfortunately I can't stay. The Rekai offices are in chaos right now, so I must go. I am sorry."

"That is quite alright there is a lot to be done in current standings. I thank you for Yusuke's letter."

Botan smiled gratefully as she made a portal back to Rekai. Rin turned her attention to the letter from her intended and started reading the very short note.

My dear Rin-chan,

I have just received word of Lady Kagome's disappearance. Koenma is splitting the Tentai. Hiei and I will be searching Rekai while Kurama and Kuwabara will be searching Ningenkai. If she is anywhere in the two realms we'll find her.

Yusuke

Rin smiled slightly in relief. She knew Yusuke would do his best to search for her Aunt. Kagome had taken a liking to Rin's mate-to-be and would sometimes smile in acknowledgment of the battle hanyou. The rest of the family could tell by these small gestures that Yusuke had gained Kagome's welcome into their family.

"Rin!"A voice called from down the corridor.

A very familiar voice that belonged to the adoptive son of the Lady of Makai. The young demoness felt a small wash of hope. It was also the voice of her father's War General.

"Shippo! Your home."Rin said as her cousin approached her.

"Where is everyone. Mother is not in the gardens, and I can't find Uncle Sesshomaru. What is going on? There is a stir all around Makai."Shippo's sleek tail flickered in agitation.

No one had told him what had happened once he reached the palace. Rin was the only one of his family around that he could find.

"First promise me you will not make any rash actions. Father has already destroyed his office, and Uncle Inuyasha tore apart half of the library before they both left. Yusuke and his team are already out looking as well."

Shippo's eyes clouded with suspicion as he looked into Rin's worried eyes.

"Alright. I promise you. Now tell me. Where is my mother, and why were Uncle Sesshomaru and Uncle Inuyasha in a rage?"He already knew that whatever had happened was connected to his mother's absence because she was not mentioned.

"Well, last night..."

"Think before you shoot, Yusuke-San."Kagome's voice flitted faintly across the area as the energy wall faded.

"Kagome-Sama! Why do you defend him? Isn't he the one who kidnapped you?" Yusuke asked as he glared at the InuYokai standing slightly behind the older yokai woman.

"He is Lord InuTashio."Yukina replied as she made eye contact with both her brother and then Yusuke.

She could see the recognition in both pairs of eyes. Looks like there would be no need to explain who he was now. She could also see as it dawned on them both that Yusuke had just taken a shot at the father of three of the most powerful yokai in the whole of Makai.

"Lord InuTashio, as in Rin's grandfather, Lord InuTashio?"Yusuke asked in astonishment as he looked back and forth from father to daughter.

"Yes."Was Yukina's only reply.

The deep chuckle of the older yokai drew the attention of all the others.

"So this is my little Rin's intended? He looks to be strong in both mind and body. If he truly is as you say he is then I give my blessings to the union."InuTashio's golden amber eyes glimmered with mirth as he looked at the astonished expression on the hanyous face.

"Thank you, sir."Was all Yusuke could think to say.

"Eyes red as rubies, hair black as night, dressed most completely in black, and a cold disposition. You must be Hiei. Yukina has told me much."InuTashio spoke to the other member of the Rekai Tentai.

This drew Kagome's attention to the slightly taller yokai. Golden blue eyes met ruby before a silent gasp escaped Kagome's lips.

"So much pain and rage. What kind of life could be the cause of such eyes?"Kagome's voice was barely a whisper of wind and yet it had been heard by all those present.

Surprise flickered briefly over Hiei's features before it was gone.

"My little Kagome. You truly are not the only one with deep scars on your heart. While you may be a forbidden one; there are others in this world. Is that not right Hiei-San?" InuTashio said before turning to the fire/ice hybrid. "She is not alone."

"No, my lord. She is not the only forbidden being in existence."Hiei replied; not taking his eyes off hers.

"Then it is only suitable that she be mated to another forbidden one, is it not?" InuTashio stated much to the shock of all but Yukina "For only another forbidden one may ever be able to understand her. Wouldn't you agree?"

Silence met his words as they all had a different reaction to what he has said. Yukina looked to her brother with a glimmer of hope for him to be happy in her eyes. Yusuke held back from speaking. He knew that as her father the yokai Lord had the power to enforce the mating of his daughter even from Rekai. There wasn't much she could do unless Sesshomaru did something about it.

Hiei knew this as well. This was also an invitation into the royal house. There were no other known forbidden children. Red eyes looked from InuTashio to Yukina. What had his sister told the deceased yokai? Looking back over to Kagome he could see the acknowledgment of her father's wishes in her eyes.

"Yes, my lord. I would agree." Hiei looked to the Tai Yokai when he answered knowing that if this man wanted his daughter mated to a forbidden child then she would be mated to a forbidden child.

"Good. If you truly are all Yukina-San believes you to be then I feel I will not need to worry needlessly over my pup." InuTashio then turned toward Kagome.

"It is time for you to go home pup. I have no doubt in my mind that your brothers are tearing apart Makai looking for you. Tell them both of what I have said, and congratulate young Rin for me. I do believe her father has made a wise choice in a mate for her in Yusuke."

Kagome did not speak but instead just nodded and smile slightly before giving her father both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Turning she made her way to stand beside Yusuke and Hiei before turning to the yokai who had forever changed her life. Now, and over five hundred years ago.

"Take care of my grand pup, Yusuke-San. The same goes to you, Hiei-San. My most beloved pup, my only daughter, is now your future mate. This is not something you are being given. My son's, and I'm sure Kagome herself, will test you. Prove to them and to me that you are deserving of your place as her mate in this family."

Hiei bowed his head to show the older yokai he had heard before looking to Yusuke and Yukina. Kagome stood close by to his left. InuTashio's form started fading as they turned away, and with him, his voice.

"I only wish for your happiness my pup. I would like to see the light in your eyes once more."

With that InuTashio was gone.

"Come on. We have to make it to the Makai palace. Sesshomaru-Sama and Inuyasha-Sama will more than likely not be there, but I'm betting Rin-Chan is. From there we can get a hold of the Lords." Yusuke stated before leading the way out of that plane of Rekai. "Kagome-Sama would you please create a portal into Makai?"

As an answer, Kagome stepped forward, her hand glowing pink. The light shot out from her hand to form a portal in the shape of a door that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Thank you, my Lady."

Yusuke stepped through first followed by Yukina, Hiei and then Kagome. Much to the surprise of all but the Lady they were transported not only to Makai, but into the gardens of the Makai palace where Yusuke had first seen his intended from the balcony. No one moved or spoke as Kagome simply seated herself on the stone bench and waited.

"What are we waiting for? We should let someone know..."Yukina's sentence was cut off by two sets of running footsteps and voices.

"Aunt Kagome!"

"Mother, you're alright!"

Yusuke and both siblings watched as Kagome's expression became serene as the younger yokai embraced her from both sides. Hiei's eyes widened slightly at the words from the fox.

'She has a child?'

"We've all been worried sick about you. Aunt Hikori even sent Roku to Rekai to speak with King Enma. He's supposed to be here after."Rin said as she straightened up.

"Where were you? What happened? I come back after being gone only a week to find my mother has been kidnapped while I was away."Shippo asked in curiosity and a bit of agitation.

Kagome looked to her only son and then her oldest niece before resigning herself to speaking.

"Your grandfather wished to speak with me. I am to be mated."Kagome's voice was dulled of any emotion

Both Shippo and Rin gave a start. They glanced briefly at each other before turning questioning eyes to the other three.

"Do you know who?"Shippo asked his mother.

Kagome nodded, but refused to speak. Knowing that they would not get any answers from Kagome the two turned to look at Yusuke.

"We thank you for finding her, Yusuke-San."Shippo bowed his head shortly before placing himself beside his mother.

"What happened?"Rin asked her future mate.

"Several things. I think it best to wait for your father and Uncle to return."Yusuke said watching the Lady of Makai who was looking far off into the west.

A slight smile curved her lips as three figures appeared within sight range. It soon became apparent who they were as they came at great speed. Kagome stood to greet them as the youngest engulfed her in his arms.

"Aunt Kagome, we got your message, are you alright?"The silver eyed teenage looking Roku released Kagome.

With one look they could all tell that something was off. Inuyasha came closer and tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. A thousand words seemed to pass between the two as her eyes connected with his. Inuyasha's mouth set in a scowl as he wrapped a protective arm around his sister before moving them both over to Sesshomaru. She allowed herself to be surrounded by her two older brothers as Inuyasha spoke.

"I don't like this Sesshomaru. Whatever has happened has caused turmoil in her mind. What happened?"His question was directed at Yusuke and the two strangers.

"We found her in Rekai. It seems that Lord InuTashio had her brought there to speak with him."Yusuke replied to which both brothers looked toward each other.

"Well that ruins our plans. We can't kill the old man. He's already dead!"Inuyasha stated with some annoyance.

"What did he have to say?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Aunt Kagome says Grandfather wants her mated, Father."Rin replied.

"Mother also says she knows who, but wouldn't tell us."Shippo added.

Gold met amber as both brothers growled at this.

"Not happening."Sesshomaru snarled before lifting Kagome bridal style a moving toward the doors to the palace.

As Kagome was carried a low growl stung the air. Hiei, who had been quiet this whole time couldn't stop it. By all rights Kagome was now basically his. It had been decreed by the woman's father. When Hiei had agreed with Lord InuTashio in Rekai he had accepted his claim on the demoness. For Sesshomaru to now ignore that claim was a strike at his pride. His growled earned his looks of surprise from those who knew him and inquiring looks from those who didn't. Sesshomaru stilled in his exit from the gardens with his little sister in his arms and turned to face the darker yokai.

"The young ice apparition carries a letter from father. We all know father always has a reason for the things he does. Sessho, Yasha, please except what he has decided for I already have."Kagome's soft tones gave the others around her pause.

"I think we've heard her speak more today than she has in months."Rin murmured to the others.

"She spoke earlier as well. Once to reprimand me and again when she made a comment about Hiei's eyes."Yusuke informed his intended and her family.

Sesshomaru looked down to his sister who he still held in his arms. Though he was sure she had not noticed she had not taken her eyes off the yokai who had growled earlier. Looking to the red eyed yokai he could feel a difference in him. Almost like two warring sides. He would often get the same feeling about Kagome...That's when he knew.

'He's a forbidden child.'

Now he knew what their father was planning, and he couldn't help but agree with his reasoning though he was still wary. This yokai could still prove to be another to hurt his Imouto, and that was something both he nor Inuyasha would tolerate.

"She hasn't spoken that much in one day in over five hundred years."Shippo said looking to his mother. "Not even to her family..."

"Dad must have said something to her. We'll need that letter."Inuyasha stated before walking up to Yukina and extending his hand.

"Of course."Yukina nodded somewhat shyly as she pulled out the latter that she had been entrusted with.

A letter sealed with the InuYokai clan seal. She handed it to him before moving back for him a few steps.

"We thank you for returning her to us. You are welcome to stay for supper and the night in one of our guest chambers. Yusuke-San you of course know where your rooms are located. Now if you would excuse me my brother and I have much to do."Sesshomaru said only to stop as Inuyasha started speaking.

"Rin if you would be so kind as to show them to their rooms. Shippo could you contact the clan and let them know your mother is home and safe. If need be tell them your grandfather was behind her disappearance. Roku, my son, I want you to go home and tell your mother what has happened. Stay there and await future word. If need be I will send for you all."Inuyasha directed before moving to follow Sesshomaru until he noticed Kagome being put down as she had motioned to their brother.

She motioned for Roku to approach her. She waited for him to be within arm's reach before reaching out to caress the side of his face before pulling back her hand that was now glowing pink. She created a portal in the same way she had to get them there from Rekai.

Inuyasha smiled. He knew that the portal would lead to the castle in the Western Lands. Kagome cared more for her family then most would think.

Roku looked toward the doorway knowing that Kagome had made it because she did not want him traveling through Makai alone. Not while she could prevent it anyway. Roku heaved a very put upon sigh as his looked back to his Aunt.

"I'm not a pup anymore, Aunt Kagome. I can make the trip on my own."

A soft chuckle drew the attention and surprise of everyone. Kagome smiled as she looked into his silver eyes.

"You will always be a pup in my eyes. As stubborn as your father, but as caring as your mother."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Roku's neck in a tight embrace. She held him knowing that she had done nothing like this since he really was just a small pup. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she realized her father was right.

'I really have grown so cold. Even to those who matter most to me.'

Letting go she unclasped the bracelet from her wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet that tinkled as she walked.

"I promised this to you a long time ago."The statement shocked her family as they watched her remove the trinket.

"Yes." Roku choked.

He knew about the bracelet just as well as the rest of their family did. She had received it as a gift over five hundred years ago from the one who had, in the end, hurt her so completely. After the kitsune had betrayed her by taking another to his bed while courting her, and then trying to kill her, she had kept it as a reminder of that pain. A reminder of what trusting another with her heart had gotten her. He had never known her to take it off.

Once, when he was around a hundred and fifty years old he had asked her for it. Even though he had known what it stood for he still thought it beautiful. She had promised it to him either it be on her deathbed, or when she was ready to let go of that part of her past. The part that kept her numb for fear of being hurt again.

Now, three hundred years later he received it with numb fingers.

"Your grandfather has made me think about my holding onto the past. I know I have not been a very good Aunt," She looked from Roku to Rin, "mother," to Shippo, "or sister all these years." and finally turning to look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"That's not true!"Roku objected before anyone else could say anything.

"Oh, but it is. You have always known me as I am, but I was so much different before you were born."Kagome smiled slightly.

"I want you to take this and make it symbolize something good once more. It is time for some changes, and I am going to try. Now, my dear nephew, take this and go home. Tell your mother I will open a portal when things settle down a bit. I would like to see her as well as my little nieces."She told him before gently pushing him toward the portal.

"Yes, Aunt Kagome."Roku replied before walking through the portal with the bracelet in his firm grip.

Waiving her hand the portal closed with the silent command. She turned to look at the rest of her family and their guests. Shippo stepped toward her with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Do you really mean that mother?"

Kagome gave her son a sad smile. His eyes were filled with such strong hope. She knew she had not been a very good mother to him in a long time, but he had still held onto the hope that she would be the mother he had known once again.

"I make no promises, my kit. I can only say I am willing to try."

"That is all any of us can ask of you, Imouto. Come, supper will be served shortly, and there is much to discuss."Sesshomaru stated before turning to lead the way.

Inuyasha offered Kagome his arm before following.

After a relatively quiet meal Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved into Sesshomaru's newly redone study. Shippo and Rin were showing Yusuke, Hiei, and Yukina to their rooms before departing to carry on with whatever they needed to do.

"Inuyasha. The letter from father. What does it say?"Sesshomaru asked once they were all seated.

Inuyasha removed the letter from his robes and unsealing it read aloud.

Hello my pups,

I know you must have been worried when Kagome went missing, but you must understand that I had to speak to her. I have kept watch on all of you for the past five centuries, and found that I do not like some of what I have seen.

Inuyasha, you have done very well. I am happy that you found yourself a place in this world among family with your mate and pups. Roku has grown to be a fine InuYokai, and Shanaya and Shanika are also fine little bitches.

As for you, Sesshomaru. You have done well in raising little Rin. Yusuke will make her a good mate. I have heard much of him from the ice apparition, Yukina. As I have also heard much about another member of the Rekai Tentai.

This is the yokai that I have chosen to be your sister's mate. I have already spoken with them both. I only hope that you two will not try to fight me on this. I hope that you would respect my wishes for my little girl; your sister. I know this is just wishful thinking on my part though.

The yokai I have chosen is Yukina's brother, Hiei. Hiei is very powerful, and I have every confidence he will protect Kagome with his life once they are mated. He is like Kagome in the fact that he is a forbidden child. The reason that I would choose another forbidden child as Kagome's mate is because there are things only another like them would ever understand. Is that not right, Kagome?

Feel free to test him. It is understandable as she is you little sister. I have every confidence that he will pass your tests. I must go now and let you all continue on with your lives.

My best wishes to you all,

Father

Inuyasha refolded the letter and put it on the desk before looking to both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Both were unreadable as they looked back at him. Knowing that Kagome was prone not to speak, and that Sesshomaru would not be the first to speak no matter the situation, Inuyasha did.

"Old man's been dead for centuries and he's still trying to control our lives from the grave."He mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"This Hiei. He is one of the ones who returned with you. The yokai with red eyes. Father must really want this or he wouldn't have gone to lengths as to take you to Rekai just to talk with you. As much as you are our sister, and we your brother, our word cannot over-rule our fathers in this matter."

"The old man's dead! How can a dead man make those kind of demands! Kagome has been through enough. We don't even know this Hiei."

Kagome's calm voice filtered through the room as she spoke.

"It has always been father's choice, Yasha. Just as it will be yours with Shanika and Shanaya. He told me that I had changed. That he could no longer see the person that I was. I didn't want to believe him. Didn't want to believe that I had become so closed off. So cold...but he's right. I could see that today."Kagome's last sentence came out as barely a whisper.

"That's not true, Kagome!"Inuyasha objected.

"It's only natural that you close yourself off after being betrayed. We are your family, Kagome. You are who you are."

Kagome laughed softly at Sesshomaru's words.

"It may be natural, but I did so for five hundred years. The worst part is that I allowed myself to become colder to those around me; my family. I did not really realize it until today. My own son held so much hope inside when I simply said that things need to change.

Father is right. As I think he is right in his betrothal of me. He wants me to learn to live again. Maybe I can do that if I'm mated, and maybe I can't. I just know I need to change. Father, I think, is just doing what he sees as best for me. He wouldn't have done it if he thought I would be unhappy."

"You want to give this Hiei a chance then?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do. He intrigues me quite a bit. If he passes your test and mine, then I will accept him as my mate, as is my duty as the daughter of a Lord."

"Then it is decided. The yokai Hiei will be tested. If he passes then there will be a ceremony and he will join our family."Sesshomaru's tone was final as he looked at his two younger siblings.

"I'll go with this because Kagome wants it, but I don't trust him. That will be my test. If he can earn my trust then he passes, but if he proves not to be trustworthy then he dies."Inuyasha replied.

"I will test his strength. He will need to be able to protect you as your mate, and as a member of this family he will need to be capable in battle. This will be my test. If I am satisfied then I will concede to his claim as your betrothed as head of our clan, our family, as your Lord as well as your brother."Sesshomaru stated after hearing what his brother had to say.

"Then I will test the strength of his heart."Kagome said softly.

"The strength of his heart?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."Kagome replied. "I will test his heart. If he is to provide for me he must be able to care for me. Part of protecting me is to protect my heart, and to test his heart is to learn to trust him with my own."

"You are more wise that most your age, Imouto. All I really wish for is the happiness of our family. I only hope this Hiei father has chosen will be the one to give you that happiness."

"As do I, Sessho. As do I."

~End Chapter Two~

I know it's been a lot longer then I said it would be before I updated, but life chucks you all kinds of crap and you just gotta deal with it. Anyway, I have no clue when the next one will be out. I haven't even started it yet. I typed this up real quick so sorry for any spelling errors.

~Ryu


End file.
